


Devil's Deal

by SecondFace



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Mindfuck, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondFace/pseuds/SecondFace
Summary: Raoul offers himself in Christine's stead, the Phantom has no use for a songless bird, but there are other uses his prisoner can be put to.





	Devil's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd 
> 
>  
> 
> I was led astray.

"She would have been my student, you—I have other uses for!"

Half drowned and almost delirious with fear for Christine, Raoul barely hears the words. All he cares about that very moment is saving his love from the monster, damn his own expense.

Raoul watches the boat take her away, moving under its own power across the underground lake, leaving him alone with the enraged opera ghost. Shivering, he kneels on the edge of the pier, scanning the darkness for the last glimpse of Christine's silhouette in the distance ignoring the danger behind him.

Heart-wrenching music fills the cavern, savage and sinister, drowning out the soft sounds of the boat.

Raoul keeps staring into the darkness until his eyes start to hurt from lack of blinking trying to memorize every last second of Christine's presence. Straining to see, he forgets the Phantom's presence, forgets everything but his beloved until a book connects with his ankle returning him to the present. His body a mass of bruises terror churning in his gut Raoul realizes the Phantom crouching over him like a demon summoned from the depths of hell.

He wonders if Faust felt the same revulsion at the sight of Mephistopheles.

"We could have created such music, Christine and I—but," the Phantom says mournfully. His leather-clad hand closes around Raoul's throat, cutting off his air and eliciting a fresh rush of fear, "creation—takes many forms, viscount. If I cannot create art, I shall create terror, and you shall be of great assistance to me—and my pet in this endeavor," the Phantom purrs pressing his grotesque cheek to Raoul's.

The hand around his throat slacks, and he is allowed to breathe again. Curled into a ball, Raoul sucks in large gulps of dank air as the Phantom retreats to rummage through various chests stacked against the rock walls. Raoul is still trying to find his equilibrium when the Phantom return and iron shackles snap shut around his wrists. When he tries to pull away, the chain's rattle echoes off the cavern walls.

The Phantom pulls the long chain attached to the shackles wordlessly demanding Raoul move. The screech of metal dragging across stone sends shivers down Raoul's spine as he struggles to his knees to keep from being dragged. The monster doesn't let him stand, as soon as Raoul tries, the chain is yanked sending Raoul crashing to his knees.

"The chains are unnecessary!" he cries, "I gave you my word! I'm a gentleman!"

His pleas are ignored, the chain fastened to a ring in the rock wall, leaving him bound like a dog in a yard.

"You gave yourself to me to do with as I please, viscount," the Phantom reminds him. "And it pleases me to see you chained!" he growls, adding shackles to Raoul's legs before abandoning him in an awkward sprawl to shiver against the granite.

Biting his tongue to keep from antagonizing the monster further, Raoul watches the Phantom move around its lair. The opera ghost disposes of his wet shirt and boots no longer opposed to exposing his deformed body to strange eyes. Red, gnarled skin cascades down his shoulder and across his back to curves around a hip disappearing under the monster's breeches. He wonders if the sight means he's going to die in this case: rot or starve to death for the amusement of a deranged murderer.

Freedom is just a swim away, yet he gave his word, to stay and submit no matter the horror or abuse. Music fills the cavern again drowning out his morbid thoughts, it lulls him into a semblance of peace, and despite the discomfort, exhaustion claims him. Morpheus takes him away into the land of dreams where he can lie in Christine's arms instead of the cold rock's embrace.

 

The sounds of splashing water wake Raoul from an uneasy doze.

The cave has grown darker, most of the candelabra extinguished. The few remaining candles turn water silver and made demonic shadows dance in every corner. Sitting up, Raoul looks around in search of his jailer.

The Phantom is at the waterside, kneeling at the end of the small pier bare as the day he came into the world. The water sloshes against the rock, churns, and splashes against the cavern walls in uneven waves. Standing on his knees, the Phantom spreads his arms wide in a gesture of welcome.

The shimmering water rises to embrace him in return.

Slender columns of glistening darkness reach for the monster, embracing him wetly.

Rivulets of water glisten as they run down his back. Pillar after pillar of water materialize swaying and twisting like snakes over the pier and around the monster.  The snakes curl around the Phantom's arms, and he leans into the embrace arching into the touch.

 _He must be a sorcerer, after all,_ Raoul thinks, _how else could he command one of the base elements so easily?_ He watches in awe as the Phantom is lifted into the air, more snakes rising out of the water to wrap around his legs, pulling them wide. Some of the snakes twist around the Phantom's torso, slowing into something that looks disturbingly like a caress.

Raoul turns away, nauseated by the spectacle, curling in on himself as best he can without rattling the chain, closing his eyes to the sight of the Phantom encouraging the snakes writhing across his body. Much to his distress, closing his eyes amplifies the sound of churning water and the Phantom's gasps and moans, until Raoul has no choice but to look once again.

A scream stalls in Raoul's throat as he realizes that it's not individual snakes wrapped around the monster but one creature that holds the monster suspended above the water, caressing him in a most perverted manner. Tentacles instead of snakes, they slip and slide across the Phantom's body cupping the monster's arse and prick as if intent on putting them on display. The pleasure on the Phantom's face is disgusting, the godless abandon as he submits to the creature's caresses has Raoul fighting to keep the contents of his stomach from seeing the light of day.

The first tentacle piercing the phantom's body draws a delighted moan from the monster and a terrified yell from Raoul's lips. Any moment, he expects to bear witness to the Phantom being torn apart. In shock he watches the phantom shudders at the intrusion, welcoming the glistening appendage into this body.

Raoul curls in on himself, turning away but guttural moans echo off the cave walls along with strange squelching sounds.

Covering his ears with his hands, Raoul hums trying to drown out the sounds shivering as he curled into a ball against the rock. For a moment he has relief, only the rush of his breath and blood in his ears—then the phantom screams— _roars_ and Raoul cannot help but look.

Between the Phantom's spread legs, a mass of tentacles writhe twisting and thrusting into the Phantom's fundament, the entrance to his body stretched and straining to accommodate the intrusion. They fill the suspended man's body, pushing in to him, again and again, thicker and thicker appendages appearing from the water waiting their turn.

To Raoul's horror, he notices the Phantom's abdomen bulge in an unnatural way and the ecstasy on the monster's countenance as he is violated. Guttural groans of "More!" and "Yes!" echo off the cavern's walls as the swarming mass of appendages fucks into the Phantom's body twisting around each other as they stretch his asshole open.

Raoul bites his fist to keep in the screams that demand release terrified that if he makes his presence known, the creature will turn its attention on him. Heis unable to look away from the way the Phantom reaches for the appendages, caressing them as they twist around their body.

A thick limb appears from under the churning water, blunt, unlike the others, and lumbering by comparison. The sight of it makes Raoul's stomach roil harder; bile burning his throat as he swallows it down best he can.

The creature rises further out of the water, a mass of tentacles that does not seem to be attached to anything but each other with only a lump here and there to hint at a body hoists itself onto the dock.

The Phantom's knees hit the stones; he groans his displeasure grabbing for tentacles already pulling away, until his arms are trapped behind his back and he's forced to bend, his ass rising as the blunt appendage lines up.

The howls of loss turn into those of triumph, the phantom's back bowing as he pushes himself onto the new invader.

Raoul can see it, a bulge moving behind the phantom's skin too thick to be anything found inside the body. The bulge grows before Raoul's eyes as the phantom groans, twisting in his living bonds his abdomen swells distending unnaturally, as it's filled with—something.

The chains rattle, Raoul shakes in terror at the grotesque sight, chains jangling no matter how much he tries to force his body into stillness.

The monster looks up, a grin on his ruined face, flinty eyes hazy with lust, he pulls his arms loose from the tentacles' embrace to caress his bulging gut moaning theatrically.

The tentacled creature allows it, only grabbing the Phantom when he drops to all fours and seems to be about to crawl away. His arms twisted behind his back, his belly put on display, bending the man back enough for Raoul to see the monster's member, hard and glistening against the heavy curve of the Phantom's abdomen. The creature does something that makes its master scream and spill onto the wet stones collapsing to hang like a broken doll in the embrace the tentacles wrapped around his body.

Raoul flattens himself against the rock wall praying the creature has sated itself with his captor.

It seems to have, as most of it disappears back into the water only a few tentacles remaining twisted around the Phantom's body, stroking his skin in an almost affectionate way as the man sprawls on the wet stone panting like a dog, hands caressing the bulge of his gut.

"This—," the Phantom drawls, amusement in his voice, "is just the start, boy."

Raoul bites his lip, watching the monster laboriously roll onto his side, then rise to his knees. His distended belly drags over the cold stones as he moves with a scraping, slithering sound that deafens Raoul as it comes closer. He tries to get away, pulls at the chains until his wrists are bloody, claws at the rocks as the Phantom drags himself over.

"I'll show you such wonders," the ghost pants, catching Raoul's ankle and dragging him back. His nails dig into the soggy fabric of Raoul's trousers shredding it like paper.

Raoul tries to fight, to kick at the monster to keep him away, but the chains have tangled around his arms, and the weight of the monster on his legs makes wiggling away hard. He can only whine and sob as his trousers are ripped apart, his member trying to shrink away in terror as the Phantom's rough hand closes around it. A jolt of heat runs through him, the monster's hand scalding on his clammy, chilled flesh, demanding—Raoul bites his lip, squeezing his eyes shut, tries to shut out the touch.

The Phantom hisses his pleasure as Raoul's body betrays him rising and swelling from the unwanted ministrations.

Desperately, Raoul tries to will himself soft, but his body refuses to stay faithful to his love. His body only cares that there is a warm hand on it touching in all the right places until Raoul is achingly hard, tangled in his chains like a butterfly pinned to a corkboard, no longer trembling from cold alone.

"I will get use out of you yet," the ghost purrs rising laboriously to straddle Raoul's hips, his bulging abdomen dragging over Raoul's lap to rest on his abdomen, whatever fills it shifting, moving restlessly under the Phantom's corpse-pale skin.

Behind them, the creature stirs once more, tentacles spilling from the water onto the pier like a monstrous tide, slithering and sliding towards them.

Raoul tries to fight, to buck the Phantom off.

Terror gives him strength, and he almost succeeds, but the tentacles are fast, they roll over his legs before he can unseat his tormentor pinning them to the rock as the Phantom raises himself—and drops onto Raoul's phallus his asshole still slick enough, loose enough from the creature's use that he mounts Raoul with ease.

Raoul's screams and the rattle of the chains against the rocks echo off the cavern walls almost drowning out the Phantom's pleasure-drunk moan. The monster digs his fingers into Raoul's chest rocking lazily in his lap. The Phantom's insides are hot and slick, clutching at Raoul better than the best whore he remembers, sucking them in to the root deep into the monster's body where he can feel himself bump into something soft yet unyielding—the _eggs_ he realizes in horror as pleasure wrecks his body.

"Yes, viscount, it feels good, doesn't it?" The Phantom gasps rising to his knees, letting Raoul feel the cool, wet air of the cave on his member before dropping down with a roar of pleasure that blends with Raoul's howl of disgust and shame.

He's had a similar pleasure before, whores have ridden him to completion, and it had never felt—Raoul can't remember feeling so powerless, taken and used. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to drown out the sounds, the feelings, everything.

Unfortunately, without sight, sounds assault him harder: the scraping drag of tentacles against the rock as the creature moves, the wet sounds of the violation, of the Phantom's ruddy erection, slapping against the underside of the overfull gut and labored breaths, all of them drive Raoul to madness.

The touch of wet, leathery appendages making their way up his thighs make Raoul thrash and howl, to the delight of the monster using him.

Caught and supported by his creature, the Phantom rides out Raoul's struggle once more, grinding down on him and spilling himself on Raoul's belly and chest, sticky ropes of it splattering his body to his chin.

Hanging bonelessly in his creature's embrace, the Phantom grins down at Raoul. "I can taste your terror, viscount," he pants, "like opium smoke in the air, my pet can too, it likes you."

Tentacles slide up Raoul's chest smearing the Phantom's release everywhere; they anchor themselves on Raoul's hips using him to fuck up into the ghost's lax body helping its master ride his prisoner like a disobedient steed.

The cave blurs, and Raoul realizes he's crying, begging for mercy, begging for death as the Phantom laughs.

The creature's limbs surround them both, small tentacles slips between their joined bodies, push against Raoul's hole and wrap themselves around his member, worming their way inside the Phantom's nethers, stuffing him full and milking Raoul in the process, hardening his softening flesh anew.

The tentacle breaching him prods something inside Raoul that sends an unfamiliar sensation through him. It breaks through the cold terror that has numbed his body, a hot knife of unwanted pleasure. The sensation crawls up his spine like molten lead tightening his muscles in ecstasy, coiling like a spring in his gut as the creature violates him over and over.

He cries out for god as sensation peaks, and he falls over the precipice into the velvet darkness of release and madness.

"I am your god now!" The Phantom cries above him, staining Raoul's chest and face with his release once again, "I and the brood you have quickened." 


End file.
